True Friends
by Hikari Konoshiro
Summary: Dedicated to my most specialist, and greatest friends of all time. Oneshot: Suguru and Shuichi FINALLY begin to reach an understanding while Hiro visits Ayaka for a week.


**A/N:** Well, this is it. A fic dedicated to one of my most specialist friends in the entire world.

But who, you ask? And, more likely, what's the occasion?

Well, let me give you a brief history and then you can see if you understand why today is such a special day.

You see, if it wasn't for this person, I might not be here right now typing this. I was getting pretty badly bullied at school last year. I was _really_ depressed and everyone throughout my year could see that.

And then I met this special friend, that fateful day in the ICT room while I was looking up pictures of Shinji Ikari on Google Image Search. And our friendship all started with a simple question:

"So, do you like Anime too?"

Then and there, a genuine bond was formed between us. We started talking. Then it led up to meeting up every recess and lunchtime. Before we knew it we had become the best of friends.

_This girl, you could say, changed my life forever._

So, I decided that because this marked a year of our friendship, I should write her a short old little fic, on our little Suguru _finally_ beginning to understand our little cutie Shu : ) I do hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**True Friends**

**By Hikari-kun of Hikari-kun and Cia-chan**

_To one of the most specialist buddies in the entire world, to celebrate it being a full year since we became friends._

_Cia, this fic is for you! Enjoy it!_

- ¤ - ¤ - ¤ -

It was unbelievable. Where was Hiro when you needed him?

Suguru sighed in frustration and rubbed his hair.

The pink-haired vocalist sat in front of him, looking thoroughly out of it and a bit depressed.

At times like this, Hiro would usually be around to make things better. But unfortunately, Hiro was nowhere in sight today. Gone. Vanished. Off to see Ayaka over in Kyoto and not likely to return for another week or so.

That meant that cheering Shuichi up when he got depressed was now _Suguru's_ job.

Honestly, he had no idea how to go about it. He stood there, watching Shuichi from behind the keyboard. Shuichi sat, lifeless and almost like a zombie looking at the floor.

Suguru sighed once again and threw his arms up in the air. Obviously they were getting nowhere.

That was when _the_ idea hit him.

What possible better cure for Shuichi than to take him to see the one person who could make everything better?

"Hey, Shindou-san. Do you want to go see Yuki-san?" he asked. Shuichi kept his eyes cast down at the floor and shook his head. Obviously something big had gone down between them for him to not want to go see the novelist.

Suguru plonked himself down next to Shuichi, and then he did the one thing he didn't think he'd ever do.

"What's the matter?"

Shuichi looked up at him, and blinked. Repeatedly.

"Huh?" he asked. Suguru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I said 'What's the matter?'," he repeated, more slowly this time.

Shuichi blinked.

And he blinked.

And he blinked some more.

Then he smiled at Suguru.

"It's just… Yuki told me he needs to go off to New York for the next week to do a book signing. I asked if I could come along too, but he just shook his head and said that it would be better if I stayed here because I'd find it _boring_," he recounted, slumped back further into his chair and sighed, "And now I'm not sure what to do. I mean, Hiro's away for a week and I've basically got _no one_ to hang out with…"

And Shuichi continued, telling Suguru everything he felt needed to be said. And Suguru listened, just as Hiro would have. Shuichi had to admit, Suguru was a very good listener. Almost as good as Hiro. He always let Shuichi finish before enquiring about anything and when he gave his final answer to the dilemma, it had been done with a lot of thought and consideration.

"Well Shindou-san… if you need someone to talk to, I guess I'll be around to listen. And, if you're really that bored over the next week, I could hang out with you…" he replied.

A silence passed.

Shuichi then blinked.

And blinked.

And repeated the action many more times, before he finally rested with a smile.

"Yeah, that'd be cool Suguru,"

And for once, a bond of understanding began to grow between the two, as two friends began to realise that maybe they'd missed out on a true friend all along.

_Because understanding is key to building any friendship, and once you have that, a true bond can be formed._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Well? Any good? Please leave your reviews and what-not.

Love you lots Cia! You're the best, seriously! What would I do without you? I couldn't write as well as I can, that's for sure! Big Shu hugs: )

Now I'm off. Take care you guys!

- Hikari-kun -


End file.
